Merin 23 Crossover Challenge
by h2ofalcon
Summary: This is my attempt at the Merlin 23 Crossover Challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin 23 Crossover Challenge**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know this challenge is SUPER old, but I am pretty new to Fanfiction, and had read a TON of really good versions of this. I know the original challenge wanted each entry to be 23 words or less, but I took some liberties with that. There are also several repeats of source material for my quotes, but hopefully you'll have fun trying to figure them out anyway. :)**

**Review and let me know what you think each quote is from! Enjoy!**

Merlin: "You could've picked a better spot! What's happening out there? I can't see over your bloody horse!"

Arthur: "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Arthur: "I've killed two already!"

Merlin: "I'm on seventeen."

Arthur: I'll have no clumsy manservant outscoring me!

Uther: "I sent Arthur to straighten matters out."

Morgana: "So what's Cenred got to complain about?"

Uther: "Arthur threw him into the moat."

Merlin: "Arthur, I've been thinking-"

Arthur: "Always a dangerous pastime."

Arthur: "Are you crying?"

Merlin: "Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all do."

Uther: "What have you done!?"

Merlin: "Made you understand."

Gaius: "Safe travels to you, Merlin. And remember to watch out for earwigs and wild hamsters. Ferocious things, wild hamsters."

Merlin: "You will be a better king than your father ever was. All of Albion will be united and the people of Camelot need not live in fear any longer."

Arthur: "Why me?"

Arthur: "You're really not a morning person, are you? How can one be late for work every day?"

Merlin: "Hmph. The only reason there's such thing as morning in the first place is to keep night and afternoon bumping into eachother."

Morgana: "It's great to be back in Camelot again. I love the smell of deceit, corruption, and intrigue."

Uther: "You are, without doubt, the worst manservant I have ever heard of."

Merlin: "But you have heard of me."

Merlin: (barges in) "Hello Arthur!"

Arthur: (to Morgana) "Knock! Just knock! Why can't he knock? Do you think he knows how to knock?"

Merlin: "I'm a warlock. I have extraordinary powers, with more to come, and I can do things that no ordinary person would dream of, but I still look like a fool."

Merlin: "Gwaine, I thought I told you to stay out of the taverns!"

Gwaine: "If you ever meet another man who tries to drown his sorrows, tell him that his sorrows know how to swim."

Uther: "Aren't you two a little young to be saving Camelot singlehandedly?"

Merlin and Arthur: "Yes, yes we are."

Arthur: "How does one charm a girl?"

Merlin: "Well considering you have about as much charm as a dead slug, I have no idea."

Arthur: "Merlin! Help me! I promised Gwen I would make her dinner?"

Merlin: "Come on, Arthur. Cooking isn't that difficult."

Arthur: "Destroying things is much easier than making them."

Gaius: "Come, now. Surely Arthur is smarter than he seems."

Merlin: "Gaius, he once spelled a six-letter word and didn't get a single letter right."

Merlin: "You weren't able to talk sense into him?"

Arthur: "Well, we kind of tried to kill eachother in a duel to the death."

Merlin: "I see. You tried the diplomatic approach."

Arthur: "When I saw you I liked you straightaway because I thought you were brave."

Merlin: "No, I liked you first."

Arthur: "But you attacked me."

Merlin: "I did not! You tried to brain me with a mace!"

Arthur: "Yes but I didn't actually."

Merlin: "Prat."

Arthur: "Idiot."

Merlin: "Can a man still be brave if he is afraid?"

Gaius: "That is the only time a man can be brave."

Merlin: "What if I get caught using magic?"

Hunith: "The best you can do is be careful, my son. Don't let your secret rule you; fear cuts deeper than swords."

Arthur: "Merlin, if you ever publically confess of practicing sorcery again, I will personally run you through. Then I'll bring you back and do it again. Maybe three times would teach you not to scare me like that."

Merlin: "Can you do that?"

Arthur: "Do what?"

Merlin: "Kill someone three times?"

Arthur: "I'd figure out a way."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here are the answers to each crossover in order. I hope you enjoyed! :)**

Lord of the Rings

Lord of the Rings

Ranger's Apprentice

Ranger's Apprentice

Harry Potter

Inheritance Cycle

Inheritance Cycle

The Belgariad

The Belgariad

The Belgariad

Pirates of the Caribbean

Frozen

Lorien Legacies

Lorien Legacies

Phineas and Ferb

Hunger Games

Hunger Games

The Elenium

Percy Jackson

His Dark Materials

Game of Thrones

Game of Thrones

The Scorch Trials


End file.
